


Haircut

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble, from <i>Gone</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

Did you think it would change you?

Shining pieces falling to the floor.  
Very pretty, but not enough.  
The addict is still upstairs.  
The bureaucracy is still at the door.  
The little girl is still wounded and angry.  
The vampire is still the only comfort.

Poor little Goldilocks, running from the big bad bears.  
Did you really think you'd get away?

Shining golden pieces drop, one by one.  
Did you think you'd be any different? Any better?  
Sorry honey, but they lied. Image isn't everything.  
A change won't change your world.

Did you think the scissors would set you free?


End file.
